Higher Calling
by Ryuu Taiyoukai
Summary: Jacob thought his life was ruined when Bella decided to become a vampire. He didn't expect to imprint, or that vampires weren't the only mythical creatures there were around. How's a poor teenage shifter supposed to balance normal life along with everything else that comes along? Starts at the beginning of Eclipse and follows story loosely before it takes a nose dive into chaos.


Jacob's life couldn't get any worse he was positive. Not only had the girl he loved ran off to Italy to save her blood sucking boyfriend but he'd also failed his math final and now apparently said girl had put her mortality up for a vote. With only 2 no's and 5 yes's it was decided that Bella would become a vampire, eventually. Because he wasn't talking to her right now the shifter didn't really know the details. Not only that but his dad had volunteered him to help a new resident move her shit into her house. It was a lot of weird shit too. Who randomly had an empty 50 gallon fish tank they took with them? And the amount of wolf pictures were getting creepy. Whoever this chick was he was going to make sure to stay far away. And she had a box of rocks and sticks packed next to the tank. Did she think they would run away if she didn't keep them in a cage? Hearing Quil curse the russet shifter smirked. Quil had Phased a little over a week ago and was still getting used to the changes that come with it, in all honesty so was Jake. Stumbling out of the door to the two story pale gray house Embry sighed guzzling the water bottle he had brought with him.

"Is that the last of it?" Peeking into the moving truck the russet shifter nodded.

"Yea, I don't understand why this girl would move across the country with so little." In all fairness they had only had to unload a queen sized bed and about ten boxes of random things like the sticks and a few boxes filled with Anime. Embry had went goo-goo eyed when he'd seen that. Heaven knows the spotted shifter loved anything to do with Anime or Manga or whatever, and he'd nearly had a heart attack when he'd seen a shirt that had the exact copy of his wolf form on it because under it had read 'I run with the Pack'. The poor kid was falling in love with a freak. "Let's go guys! Dad said they'd get here tomorrow so we can get paid." Quil wiggled his eyebrows grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't you mean get laid?" Taking a swipe at the curly haired boy Jacob growled.

"Cut the shit." Smile instantly dropping from his face Quil whined.

"Sorry man, just trying to lighten the mood is all." Grumbling under his breath the towering teen stomped into the woods, pushing off his shorts and Phasing to run and clear his head.

* * *

><p>Sighing and muttering to herself for the thousandth time that day May McCarty pulled over to the side of the road to check her map, again. Searching for the folded piece of paper that was stuck under her passenger's seat she squealed when claws gripped her skin and pulled. Scowling at the tiny scratches that were blooming red the emerald eyed female hissed baring a tiny fang to the golden eye that was peeking out from under the bucket seat. "Dammit Kou, get your scaly ass out here." Blinking slowly the bearded dragon trotted forward jumping on to the black leather seat and sticking his tongue out. Narrowing her luminous orbs the girl dug around for her map again, pulling the paper free after a moment of blind searching. "Okay, I should be right in the middle of Forks but because I'm directionally challenged I've managed to get completely lost in the middle of nowhere." Tossing the parchment into her back seat the 20 year old groaned banging her forehead on the steering wheel of her car. Slumping down the tiny female blinked not quite believing what she was seeing. Did a half-naked Indian really just run by her car? Oh wait there went another one… Throwing her door open May stepped out. "Yo! Tall, Dark and barely covered!" Sliding to a stop Paul rounded on the light voice that had called his attention, well it could've been Jared's attention but he was already gone into the woods. "Can I get some directions real quick? I promise I won't keep you very long." Growling under his breath the temperamental shifter stomped over.<p>

"What?" Maybe he shouldn't have been so mean to someone he didn't even know but Paul would always be Paul.

"Can you send up a smoke signal or something, I need to find La Push. And I think I might be getting close if you're any indication." Oh this one had some fire to her, he liked that. Running a hand through his cropped hair the dark gray shifter jabbed a finger towards the way she had been going.

"My little toe says it's about 10 miles that way. Now do me a favor and take a long walk off a short pier." Smiling her dimples came into view along with extra sharp teeth.

"Sure thing Squanto, thanks." Ducking back into her car she snickered watching the copper skinned male jog into the forest. Man that was some nice eye candy, to bad she stuck out like a sore thumb being pale white and about a foot shorter than everyone else. Shifting her car into first she eased back onto the road. She had a feeling her life was going to be anything but normal, especially with the strong scent of magic and wolves that was clinging to the area. Cruising through the one stoplight town the midnight haired girl raised an eyebrow seeing another giant Quileute only this one had his arm wrapped around a beautiful copper skinned girl that also happened to have scars down one side of her face. Biting her cheek May wiggled feeling the familiar pull of her own scars earned over a lifetime. Returning the wave that the girl tossed her way May sped away once the light had changed color. Where the hell was her house? It had to be- Oh never mind. Killing the engine in her silver 1999 Mustang the ravenette moved to the porch surveying the house and all the open yard around it. She really didn't see why Lancaster needed such a big home, heaven knows he wouldn't help her clean it.

"You really should stop doubting me, Darkling." Yelping May threw a blast of energy towards the semi deep voice, only for it to be smacked away. Gripping the material in front of her rapidly beating heart the girl snarled letting her emerald orbs flash fuchsia.

"Fuck Cas, ya gotta warn me before you do shit like that. You know I'm not used to you Blinking next to me." The emerald eyed redhead only smirked and Blinked back out of sight leaving a gray plume of smoke behind him. Pinching the bridge of her nose the female marched back to her car to collect her dragon and her purse. She'd have to remember to disconnect her car battery later, it had been giving her trouble lately, running down after a day of nonuse. Pushing the front door open May sighed taking in the dust covered floors and bare walls. She had a lot of work to do.

Sometime later she sensed Cas Blink up stairs probably bringing his stuff, the demon didn't trust humans to handle his possessions from one coast to the other. A deep bark had the emerald eyed girl smiling, her wolf hybrid had motion sickness and because she was still so young May couldn't teleport quite as far or as safely as Lancaster could. She'd managed to scrub the floors and dust the counters today anyway. Strolling down the stairs the redhead straightened his shirt, he'd dressed down from the normal suit and tie she was accustomed to seeing him in.

"You're not ready for the party yet?" Blinking her eyes slowly the 20 year old let her dog jump up and lick her cheek before answering the male with a forced smile on her face.

"What party? Cas if you got us invited to another stripper place…" She trailed off because she had no clue what she would do. Stopping next to her the green eyed demon smiled ruffling her silky tresses.

"Relax Darkling, it's a party for the local teenagers to kick off the summer. I got invited yesterday when I went to ask Billy if he knew someone that could unpack your crap." Scowling the girl tossed her rag into the sink. Checking to make sure she didn't have any stains on her basketball shorts or her t-shirt she shrugged, it wasn't gonna get much better than that.

"You never can tell with you. And you do realize you're not a teenager anymore, right?" Ushering her out the door Lancaster rolled his eyes. You'd think May was the older one with the way she acted most of the time. Watching the female shuffle along with her trusty wolf, her words not his, the redhead grinned. He was happy he was in time to save her, she didn't realize it but May had really helped turn his life around. Blinking next to her he looped an arm through hers waiting for her to tuck a finger under the canine's harness before he teleported them closer to First Beach. Pushing away from him as soon as they were safely planted on the spot May shivered patting her black hybrid's head. She didn't really do human contact. Not now anyway.

"I'm going to go find Billy, you go meet people your own age." Huffing because the demon hadn't given her a choice in the matter May bit her lip and marched forward. Spotting a familiar copper form a little ways down the beach she picked up her pace, making her dog bark and race towards the water. Making sure no little kids were around the ravenette let the canine run.

"Yo Squanto!" She watched the boy freeze and round on her deep frown from earlier still in place. It didn't escape her notice that nearly every Native American on the sand had turned at her yell and were giving her dirty looks. It didn't hit her until then that it was probably offensive to call him that. Rolling his dark eyes Paul growled when she stopped in front of him.

"Great, need help finding that pier now?" Grinning she snorted before waving her hand dismissively.

"Naw I'd probably get lost anyway. I'm kinda surprised I made it that far without getting lost. Tennessee ain't exactly close." Raising an eyebrow the shifter huffed, smelling his Alpha coming closer.

"Who's this Paul? Why don't you introduce her to the guys?" Muttering under his breath the shifter narrowed his eyes at May. Stepping closer the tiny female realized just how small she really was, 5 foot didn't amount to much when everyone around you was 6'6'' and up.

"I'm May, Squanto wouldn't know that because we haven't got that far yet." Looking a little sheepish Sam rubbed the back of his neck.

"That would be my bad then. Normally when Paul brings someone it's his flavor of the week." Laughing the female let her eyes flicker towards the waves were her black wolf dog was yipping at a little girl. Cursing she raised her fingers to her lips giving a high pitched whistle.

"Nova! Get you fluffy butt over here!" Golden orbs glanced her way before the canine continued bouncing around making the toddler giggle. "Now mutt-face I know you hear me!" She could hear the dog groan from where she stood, but the large mass of fur bounded over anyway. Turning back to the boys she realized the unnamed one was frowning.

"She's not dangerous is she? We can't allow animals here if there's a possibility they could hurt a human." May had to hold in a snort, that was funny coming from a shape-shifter, and a young one at that. She'd been able to smell the difference is their scents compared to their other tribe members. Tweaking the canine's ears she shook her head.

"No she's not vicious or anything but wolf claws ain't baby friendly. She loves little kids but she's got my nieces a few times on accident. She's really just a big baby." Looking up at her human the golden eyed hybrid let her tongue hang out of her mouth with a look of contentment on her face. Sticking his hand out with a nod the Alpha smiled.

"I'm Sam, and Paul is who you've been calling Squanto. I'll introduce the rest of the guys when they get here." Shaking the offered hand May marveled at the abnormal heat coming from his skin but choose not to comment on it. It would probably only lead to an awkward lie anyway. The rest of the Pack had filed in without May noticing, she'd volunteered to help Emily set up everything to pass time. Paul didn't seem like a social butterfly and Sam wanted to act like a hard ass except when it came to his Mate. May's nose was just about as good as a shifters, so she could smell most of the scents that normal humans couldn't. Like the magic drifting up from the ground around here. It was most likely the reason Lancaster had made them move in the first place, well that and-

"Alright guys I'm here the party can really start now!" A curly haired boy jogged over form the tree line struggling to pull a shirt over his head, followed by one of the biggest males she'd ever seen and one of the shyest. Whacking the teen on the back of the head Sam pointed towards May giving the boy a look.

"Hi I'm Quil. Quil Ateara." Cocking an eyebrow May rolled her eyes.

"You're something alright. May McCarty. I believe you and your friends helped move my shit for me." Blinking his light brown eyes the curly haired boy gapped.

"You're the crazy rock girl?" Orbs narrowing instantly the ravenette lifted her lip to bare a fang.

"If you're talking about the box that was inside the tank yes. But those are my dragon's rocks. Ya know like a bearded dragon. It would be such a bitch to go find more." Patting his forearm gently she moved to set on a log that was occupied by the youngest member of the Pack. Emily called that the food was done and May was suddenly glad she'd set down. It was like a herd of wild animals, Paul even snapped his teeth at Jared over a hotdog. Waddling over after the others had piled there plates full Emily smiled at her looking a little embarrassed that all the food was nearly gone. Grabbing a paper plate the tiny girl put a hotdog on it.

"I can't say I'm surprised, that Pack looks like it could eat an elephant. Must be something in the water around here." Emily truly was beautiful even with the scars, and it showed with the smile that stretched across her face. The Makah girl's eyes flicked over her head for a second before a timid voice had both girls smiling.

"Hello, I'm Embry Call." Watching the teen fidget with his shirt May giggled, he was so adorable. Someone that tall shouldn't be allowed to be shy.

"Embry? That's a pretty name." A blush colored the Quileute's cheeks as he looked down. Hearing the other boys snicker the light gray shifter stumbled away retaking his seat next to Jacob the only one that hadn't made an effort to say hello. Covering her mouth Emily cocked her head.

"The boys seem to like you. You'll have to forgive Jake he's had a rough month. I'm sure he'll liven up next time." May shrugged, she could smell the pain radiated off the poor teen from where she stood across the fire. Standing beside the Pack mother the emerald eyed girl found out who everyone was, Kim was Jared's girlfriend, Emily was to be married to Sam sometime that year or the next the date hadn't been set for sure yet. One by one the guys came over to thank Emily for the food and to wrap her in a hug. They had to settle for a smile from May who sidestepped Quil's attempt at a bear hug. Wrapping an arm around his imprint's waist Sam covered her face in kisses grinning when she giggled.

"We're gonna play a game of football before everyone heads home. Leah's already left and Kim offered to help clean up." Snagging a football from the back of his car Sam tossed it to Paul. Doing the math in her head May frowned. Sam, Jared, and Paul were against Jacob, Embry, Quil and Seth. That was unfair any way she looked at it. Now she had to think whether she wanted to make a fool out of herself but watching Quil and Seth monkeying around she felt a little better.

"Guys, it's come to my attention that your teams are uneven. Let me even things out will ya?" The Pack shared a concerned look but nodding and waving her over. After 4 plays it became obvious that the boys were purposefully not letting her touch the ball at all. Standing up she huffed until Jacob made a break with the ball heading towards the rock that served as the touchdown zone. Seeing her chance she sprinted after the towering teen, springing forward she latched on to his waist and made him tumbled to the sand were they rolled to a stop. Panting hard the shifter growled snapping his gaze to hers and froze. His brow wrinkled together the same time his black orbs lightened to dark brown. May started to get uncomfortable after the first 30 seconds but after 2 whole minutes the other shifters wondered what was going on. Seeing the star struck look covering Jacob's face Sam pulled the boy off of her so she could breathe. Running a hand though her hair she groaned. Something had happened, something important and she didn't know what it was. But it was something big because the pain filling Jake's scent had all but disappeared when they'd locked gazes.

* * *

><p>Jacob had no idea what was going on, one minute he was going to score a touchdown and the next he'd been slammed by a mini-train and the train was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in all his 16 years. The flashing emerald orbs that sparkled with the stars and the cute little nose and the eyelashes that brushed her pale cheeks when she blinked. And the glossy black hair that had a blue-ish shine to it. He'd forgotten how to breathe when Sam had pulled him away, it was like everything connecting him to the Earth had vanished and a steel cable tethered him to the tiny little female that was running a hand through her hair and patting her back side off. When Sam stepped between the two Jacob shook his head clear. The pull was still there but it wasn't dominating him anymore. What the hell was he thinking? He loved Bella and just because some stupid imprint told him that this stranger was meant for him didn't make it true. Snarling he turned towards the tree line and took off ignoring the pain in his chest that only got worse with every step he took. He'd find a way to ignore this and prove to Bella that he was the one for her. Shifting only made the connection worse with May's scent still clinging to him. May that was a beautiful name- No he couldn't get side tracked. She smelled like smoke and life, he couldn't describe everything that was in her scent, all the possibilities of his future. No dammit he wasn't going to be ruled by this thing, he was his own person. Pushing his legs faster the russet wolf left the beach behind.<p>

* * *

><p>Jake should've known that someway, somehow he would see May again. He just didn't think it would be the next day. Following after Quil and Embry the shifter growled at the smaller wolves. Rolling their eyes the teens ignored their surly Beta and trudged up the front porch steps to knock on the door. Waiting a bit Quil raised his arm to knock again right as May flung the oak door open and yawned. The female blinked sleepy eyes trying to focus on the three Quileutes standing on her porch forgetting for a moment that she was only wearing rainbow pajama pants and an old t-shirt.<p>

"What'cha guys doing here so early? Its-" She leaned back to see the grandfather clock in the living room. "Ten in the morning." Tongue darting out to wet her lips her eyes widened. "Wait ten? Damn I over slept big time." Opening the door wider to let Nova out the female shuffled her feet. "Come in I guess, if there's food in the kitchen help yourselves. I'll be right back." Seeing her again had been like a punch in the gut for Jacob. The dim light on the beach hadn't done her justice. Even if she was pudgy she was perfect, the way her cotton lounge pants had clung to her wide hips or how the giant t-shirt had hung off her shoulder.

"Jake?" Waving a hand in front of his friends face Quil shook his head. "He's gone." Snapping out of it with a snarl the shifter felt a tremor run through his body. Breathing deeply May's scent filled his senses calming him instantly.

"Remind me why I'm here? I need to be as far away from her as I can be." Grabbing his arms the other two pulled him inside, towards the kitchen if they remembered correctly.

"Come on, man. Don't be like that, you didn't even try to be nice yesterday. She seems cool to me." Letting them pull him along the russet shifter raised an eyebrow.

"She packed a box of sticks to bring with her." Jabbing a finger at the tank that was completely set up in the living room Quil grinned.

"She has a lizard. She said it would be a bitch to find new ones, and you know she didn't pack that much she probably didn't want to waste the space she was paying to use in the truck." Okay he could see how the random box fit into place now, maybe she wasn't that weird. A loud thump shook the floor above them seconds later a faint 'I'm okay' came from the staircase. Ducking into the fridge Quil pushed stuff around wondering where all the food came from, the whole house was bare yesterday and a complete mess. Embry eyed the dog door on the back door, it had a lock on it and scribbled across the wood was messy toddler scratch. Snagging a soda the curly haired teen moved over to the kitchen table making himself comfortable. Giving each other a look Jacob and Embry took the remaining seats just as May stumbled down the steps nearly busting her ass at the bottom because of her socks on the hard wood flooring. Catching herself on the railing she blushed.

"Sorry about that, I was still half asleep when you knocked. Some wolves kept me up all night." The three teens tensed giving each other wary looks. Frowning the emerald eyed girl walked to the back door to unlatch the doggy door just as Nova tried to poke her head inside. Strolling through the house like she owned it the black canine sniffed the boy's shorts before sneezing and marching to May to yip and pawn her food bowl. Running her hand down the back of the wolf's neck the female smiled at the silent teens. "You guys can stay for breakfast if you want. I'll have to dig up some cash or write you a check. Lancaster sort of just threw my stuff into a few boxes when he decided we should move." Giving her a thoughtful look Quil rubbed his chin.

"It depends what's on the menu." Tugging her t-shirt a little the girl tilted her head. Quil seemed like the flirt of the group, Embry was the shy one, and since Jacob hadn't stopped staring at her she was sure he was the weird one. It's a proven fact, if your group doesn't have a weird friend you are the weird friend.

"Bacon, eggs, hash browns, toast or biscuits. I think I even have some orange juice too." The boys perked up at the mention of bacon, she didn't fail to notice that.

"We'll stay!" Growling low Jake kicked Quil's leg under the table. "That is if you don't mind." Digging everything out of the fridge the ravenette shook her head.

"I wouldn't have offered if I minded. I'm one of those brutally honest people that'll tell you get the hell out, if I want to. It is only fair that you guys do the dishes since I'm cooking though." A look of horror covered their faces. Winking she turned a burner on to fry the bacon. "Or, you can help me build a swing. Whichever is the lesser of two evils?" Clearing his throat the silver shifter shifted his weight.

"When do we start on the swing?" May laughed, she wasn't honestly going to make them do dishes but she really did want a swing. Jacob was captivated by the bell like sound coming from the tiny female's mouth, it suited her perfectly. "Why don't we check out where we can build it, Quil?" Taking a hint the chocolate colored shifter nearly bolted out the door followed closely by Embry. Scowling Jake bared his teeth at the wall. Dammit just what he needed to be left alone with his imprint. Drumming his fingers on the table he jumped when May spun around at the stove and pointed the tongs she was using to cook the bacon at him.

"Alright Mr. Anti-social what the hell is your problem? You haven't said one word to me while every other person in your group has welcomed me. Fuck even Paul gave me a noogie before I left last night." Setting the silver tongs down she planted her hands on her hips, it would've been more effective if he wasn't the same height as her setting down. "I get that you're going through some tough shit right now, but that is no excuse to be an asshole. I know we just meant, but I'm a damn good listener." Biting his lip Jake looked away. She wasn't kidding when she said she was brutally honest. But he still felt like he could trust her and so being the open hearted fool that he was he told her what had happened, leaving out the supernatural details of course. Nodding May listened to his whole story only interrupting once to flip the bacon. Taking a deep breath after finishing the shifter looked up at his imprint. Chewing on her check the ravenette seemed to be thinking deeply. Finally she let out a whoosh of air, sitting back in her chair.

"Wow that's kind of shitty, ain't it?" Pushing to her feet she paced around the center bar a few times checking the food as an afterthought. "I know that's not what you want to hear but it's the truth." Groaning she ran a hand over her face pinching the bridge of her nose. "See shit like this is exactly why I don't date girls. Too much drama." Shaking her head May's expression took a more serious turn. "If you truly believe this girl is meant for you keep trying. If you don't you might end up regretting it for the rest of your life. In fact I support you fully if you decide to stay at it." Turning back to the stove she missed the look of pride that flashed across Jacob's face. His imprint was supporting him in something, it was the best feeling in the world.

"You're the only person that's said that. All the others told me to forget about her." Laying the last of the bacon out on a plate she flipped the hash browns into the skillet. Snagging a piece for herself and Jake the tiny girl waved the meat in front of his face giggling when his dark orbs zeroed in on the food.

"Jacob-"

"Jake, my friends call me Jake." Nodding she let the russet skinned boy have his bacon.

"Jake, in all honesty this Edward guy sounds like an ass. And while I don't like how Bella used you and lead you on-" Nostrils flaring the shifter growled clinching his fists on the table. Patting his hand she failed to realize the impact her touch alone had on his temper, he stopped shaking just from the gentle touch of her hand.

"She didn't lead me on, Bells wouldn't do that." Raising an eyebrow she gave him a look that seemed to say 'are you serious?'

"Jake, Honey, it's the oldest trick in the book. Even I do it sometimes and I don't even realize it. You made her happy so she clung to you. Now that he's back she still remembers how she felt around you, so she's gonna keep you close just so she can use you again. She'll give you a little smile or she'll brush her hand on your arm and you'll eat it up. It's just enough to keep you hanging on, it's what girls do. Trust me, all my guys have been through it." Ignoring the last sentence that sent a white hot wave of jealousy through his frame he thought back over the months and had to admit Bella would brush her boney fingers over the back of his hand or smile once she realized he was looking at her. Maybe May had a point. Wrinkling his brows the teen ran a hand through his hair sighing.

"Maybe normal girls do that stuff, but Bella is special. I've known her forever." Rolling her eyes the female flipped the hash browns.

"I'm not arguing with you on this, I don't know Bella so I can't really say for sure. But it sounds like she led you on and just doesn't want to let you go. I've already said I'd help you with this so stop being so damn defensive." Blinking wide dark brown eyes the Quileute paused. Was he making the right choice by letting May know what was going on between Bella and him? The imprint didn't have to be as lovers, right? They could be friends. Watching her shuffle around the kitchen he saw her smile at the clueless look Embry and Quil had on their faces as they walked around her back yard. No he highly doubted they could just be friends.

* * *

><p>Cruising through Forks May pulled into the parking lot of the hardware store only to be distracted by a rust covered pick up that was giving its owner a hard time. Debating with herself the ravenette glanced between the store and the brunette before sighing and trudging over. "Um do you need some help?" Jumping the brown eyed teen nearly fell swinging around to face her. The girl had an average kind of beauty, which she didn't seem to know she had. May wished she could be even a little attractive but with the extra weight and the short stature it just wasn't meant to be. Biting her lip the teen looked down.<p>

"I uh I can't get my truck to start." Stuffing her hands into her jacket pockets the ravenette nodded.

"I can take a look at it if it'll help." Popping the hood the brunette followed her around to the front of the Chevy. Humming to herself May frowned seeing the problem when she checked the oil. "When was the last time you had this thing serviced? You're completely out of oil." Leaning over her shoulder the teen wrinkled her brow.

"Oil? Oh you mean the 710?" Staring at her for a moment the emerald eyed female glanced at the oil cap before turning it upside down and laughing. Blushing the browned eyed girl fidgeted with end of her sleeves. "My mechanic type friend quit talking to me a few weeks ago. Normally I take my truck to him." Calming herself down May grinned.

"Being as the hardware store is also the auto shop I think I can fix you right up. I'm May by the way."

"Bella." Blinking rapidly the older female really took in the teen in front of her. No wonder Jake was so hung up on Bella. The way she carried herself would make any self-respecting guy want to be there for her. Like she needed someone to protect her from the world and every little thing in it. Maybe that was why May had only had one serious boyfriend, she didn't act like she was afraid of her own shadow. "I um I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?" Ducking in her car to get her purse the ravenette nodded.

"Yea, I moved into the empty house in La Push. I'm actually getting stuff, well pricing stuff to build a swing. Trucks really do come in handy." Shuffling her feet awkwardly the teen nodded. She really didn't understand but then Bella had probably never built anything in her life. Catching the sickly sweet scent of something on the wind May slowed before shrugging and following the taller girl into the store. "You don't happen to know how many quarts your truck takes do you?"

"Quarts?" The emerald eyed female shifted her feet sighing, a bit annoyed that Bella knew nothing about the vehicle she drove. But then again, if she had a mechanic type friend that looked like Jacob she'd probably use every excuse in the book to get him to take a look at her car. All that smooth russet skin to ogle… No bad May Jake was still a minor. But he did have the cutest little dimple on his chin. Waving her hand dismissively the ravenette continued down the maze of shelves.

"That's okay, I'm sure we can figure it out." By we May really meant herself because Bella didn't look like she needed to be anywhere near an engine anytime soon. Stopping in front of the different kinds of oil the tiny female clicked her tongue picking a pint up and looking over the container. "So is it always this cloudy here or did I come at the wrong time of the year?" Blinking the teen smoothed her curls into place.

"No it's normally always like this. It's actually weird that it hasn't rained in the last two days, this is the wettest place in America." Snorting May forced herself not to make a stupid joke about prostitutes and the wettest- Never mind. She easily got side tracked when there was nothing serious going on. And she didn't classify buying oil as anything remotely serious. Pushing the containers of oil into Bella's hand she smiled.

"That should do it and if it is too much just save the rest for when you get low again." Looking down at her arms then back at May the brown eyed girl gave a small smile.

"Thank you." Frowning when the small girl started back towards the front Bella jogged to catch up. "Weren't you going to price stuff while you're here?" Raising an eyebrow the ravenette snorted.

"And leave you alone to mess with your truck? Bells you didn't even know to check the oil, there's no way you know how to safely put oil into an engine." Blushing the teenager looked down not really paying attention to where they were walking at all. And as it happened the store was running a special on indoor paint so a mountain of heavy paint cans were stacked right by the front desk, shoe snagging on a bottom container the brunette yelped as she tripped and brought the whole pile down on what would've been her if May hadn't panicked and pushed her out of the way taking her place and being buried alive. Bella's screeching brought nearly everyone in the store and by the time they had May uncovered and semi-conscious again the ambulance was already pulling into the parking lot. Hissing May groaned bringing her hand to her head frowning when it came back wet and covered in red. Trying to stand the ravenette growled when the EMTs tried to force her back down.

"Miss please stay still we don't know everything that might have happened to you." Narrowing her hazy orbs she bared her fangs in a silent snarl when they lifted her onto the little bed thingy with wheels, she couldn't for the life of her remember what that was called. Somewhere in the back ground she realized Bella was in the ambulance with her but it was fading in and out. She couldn't have been gone for more than 5 minutes when she was jolted out of her doze by the men jostling her as they moved her into the hospital. It was amazing what sleep could do for a demon, she felt fine… Maybe not fine the world tilted when they moved her to a bed. A hand gripped hers and she yipped.

"It' okay May, I'm sure you'll be fine." The poor girl sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than her. Grumbling the ravenette flexed her fingers on her free hand cutting holes into lumpy mattress with her claws. The door opened quickly as a golden haired, golden eyed doctor rushed in.

"Bella are you okay? I caught your scent while I- May? What are you doing here?" Letting her eyes wonder over the pale, flawless face of the vampire in front of her the ravenette tossed up a weak wave.

"Hey, Carlisle." Well that explained the overly sweet scent that clung to Bella like a second skin.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so obviously i'm doing this because i enjoy writing. I don't make any money from this.<strong>

**S. Meyer owns all characters except the OC's. They are mine.**

** I figured i'd try my hand at Twilight. Tell me if someone isn't in character or something and i'll _try _to fix it.**

**Read and review please!**


End file.
